


Supernatural Roleplay

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A roleplay I did a while back. :D





	1. Chapter 1

(At this point Jessica had met the three hunters at a bar the day before, and they went to hunt some spirits together. Sam and Jessica are talking in front of the grave they'd just burned and Dean and Lydia (Who are already dating) went to a bar.)

 

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "You with your 'sexist this' and 'sexist that'. I'm surprised you don't go marching in those 'women can do what men can' protests." He teased. (Dean)  
She nodded. "I can understand that..." (Jessica)  
3 months ago

X  "I so would if I wasn't saving tour lousy ass from demons on a daily basis." She stuck out her tongue. (Lydia)  
"He started treating the both of us like soldiers...oh, I'm whining, am I not? Sorry about that..." He trailed off. (Sam)  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He put a hand over his heart. "What would I ever do without you?" He said dramatically.  
She thought for a second, then decided to hug him. "Don't be. I really don't mind."  
3 months ago

X  "Die? Oh wait, you already do that, scratch that-" She smirked.  
"Uh..." He blushed a little and turned a little stiff, but then hugged her back. "Thank you."  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Whoops, my bad, sorry for ruining the reason you hang around." He shrugged. "I just love dying so much, I can't help it."  
She blushed and let go. "No problem."  
3 months ago

X  "Actually, that's not even funny at all." She suddenly frowned. "Don't...don't do that."  
He smiled slightly, brushing back his hair. "That's enough drama for one day, I think."  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffs. "Yeah, well then don't bring up me dying."  
She nodded with a small smile. "Or a week."  
3 months ago  
◥  
X  "You do that a lot." She pouted. "I don't like it at all. Bad, Dean, bad."  
"Right, that's true." He chuckled.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He made a pouty face and whined.  
She thought for a second. "So Dean is the older one then?"  
3 months ago

X  "Fuck, you're cute." She tugged him close and hugged him.  
"Yep. And the shorter." He beamed proudly.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Aww, thanks- I'm so honored." He smiled and hugged her back.  
She laughed. "That's exactly why I was asking."  
3 months ago  
◥  
X  She kissed his cheek gently. "Don't make too much of it, jackass. "  
"He's basically just a midget ball of fury, actually." He rolled his eyes.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((XDD Omg 'midget ball of fury' I'm dying-  
"I will." He smirked, looking at her.  
She grinned. "Well you do tease him about slinkies, that's enough to make any midget furious."  
3 months ago

X  //Well, it's trueee-  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get my revenge, and pretty darn soon." She walked into a bar.  
"I don't tease him, I simply just point out his undying love for them. The truth must be spoken." He grinned sheepishly.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "We'll see about that." He smirked and followed her.  
"You should really just write a book for him about it. 'Dean Winchester and Rainbow Slinkies: A Full Documentation'. Give it to him for Christmas or something."  
3 months ago

X  She picked a seat and sat down, drinking a few bottles of beer dry before suddenly standing up. "I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Yeah, with Lydia as a co-author. We totally should." Sam laughed cheekily.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  Dean sat next to her and was drinking his second beer when she stood up. He nodded. "Alright."  
She smiled. "Best book ever, right there. Besides Frankenstein and To Kill A Mockingbird, those are keepers-"  
3 months ago

X  She tied her jacket around her waist and walked out, only to come back a few moments later.  
"You've read To Kill A Mockingbird?? Sweet!" His eyes widened in awe, he seemed a little impressed.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked over at her. "What's up?"  
She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I was a huge reader when I was in college."  
3 months ago

X  "I brought you something-" She smirked mischievously, sitting down.  
"I can really relate to that, actually. I was exactly what kids nowadays call 'a nerd'. And Dean is a kid as well, so." He shrugged.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He raised an eyebrow, looking at her somewhat warily. "Good something or bad something?"  
"Really?" She smirked. "You don't seem like the type."  
3 months ago

X  "Goood, for me. It's a- (you guessed it) a slinky!" She pulled a rainbowy one out of her jacket and tossed it at his lap.  
"You know, you're actually the first one ever to tell me that?" He chuckled.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((XD  
He just kinda picked it up and stared at her. "Seriously?"  
She shrugged. "I had a roommate in college who literally just sat on her bed and read textbooks. Nonstop. Go to class, eat, go to another class, come back to the room, and study. That's it. I think the longest sentence she ever said was 'Hi I'm Veronica'. Now she was a total nerd."  
3 months ago

X  "Yeees- appreciate it, Dean, I got it in the exact color that matches your inner aura." She taunted mockingly. "And your sexuality, as well."  
"Hmm, good point." He nodded, rubbing his chin. "I would've befriended that girl, though."  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I was friends with her, we studied together and stuff, but she was just so... Quiet, I guess. Which was nice for me at the time."  
3 months ago

X  "Nothing, Dean-o, nothing." She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, just enjoy your slinky."  
"And then? Something happened?" He raised his eyebrows.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffed and put it on his wrist, then downed his beer.  
She shrugged. "I dropped out of college."  
3 months ago

X  "Aww, cute Deanie with his rainbow slinky. This is priceless." She teased, resting her chin against her hands.  
"Well, me too. Dean kinda just forcefully dragged me out of that life." He replied, sighing.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He just rolled his eyes and got another beer.  
She raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed on no more drama?" She teased lightly.  
3 months ago

X  She shrugged and bumped her shoulder against his. "Cheer up a little, you're hanging out with the love of your life...The slinky." She chuckled.  
"Right, yes, forgot." He scratched his eyebrow and shuffled awkwardly. "Sorry."  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Really? I thought that was supposed to be you." He took a drink.  
"Why don't we go somewhere, hmm?" She suggested after a minute.  
3 months ago  
◥  
X  "That was...smooth..." She took a breath, blushing.  
"Good idea." He nodded. "Where to?"  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He shrugged. "I try."  
"You can choose." She smiled slightly.  
3 months ago

X  "I'm not the love of your life, though. That's exaggerated." She shook her head.  
"Not a bar, please. Anywhere but a bar." He cringed.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked over at her. "Mmm, debatable..."  
"Not a bar then. There's a restaurant down the road if you want to get something to eat."  
3 months ago

X  "Shut up." She blushed darker and punched his arm.  
"Restaurant....that sounds so fancy, oh God...Been a long time since I even heard that word..." He said dramatically, but nodded.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Why?" He smirked. "You look pretty happy to me-"  
She chuckled. "Want to drive or walk?"  
3 months ago

X  "Well, it isn't everyday that the love of your life calls you his love of his life, you know- oh fuck- shouldn't have said that." She looked away.  
"Walk. It's healthier that way." He shrugged.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked a bit surprised, but smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you did."  
"I like that." She grinned. "Lead the way."  
3 months ago

X  "Uhh- well-" She tucked her hair behind her ears sheepishly. "I mean- no chick flick moments, man-"  
"Got it." He smiled and took her to the nearest restaurant in town.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Pfft- Never." He smirked.  
She walked inside, looking around a bit.  
3 months ago

X  //Bad grammar is back again ooh/  
"Shut it, smartass." She muttered, huffing angrily.  
Sam followed behind her. "So, how is it"  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((O.O 'Tis the end of days-  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her and finished his beer.  
She looked over at him. "How is what?"  
3 months ago

X  //I hate this keyboard so mugh ugh  
"This restaurant, silly. Is it good enough for the college dropout" He chuckled.  
She rolled her eyes and got up.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((XD  
He sighed and made a pouty face at her. "Where are you going?"  
She smirked. "It's absolutely perfect."  
3 months ago

X  "Uhh- back at the motel?" She shrugged casually.  
"Meh, don't overrate it." He shrugged casually.  
3 months ago

X  //Ooops- :') same time same thing-  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((XD I'm back! And Dean might be slightly drunk-  
He huffed. "So you're not going to go with me?"  
"First restaurant I've been to in four years, I'm trying to be optimistic." She chuckled.  
3 months ago

X  //Drunk Dean is the best Dean-  
"C'mon, what, you scared of being alooone?" She teased.  
"Well, that's understandable." He smiled sheepishly.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Ikr?  
"What? No-" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just don't want you to go." He pouted.  
She sat down at a small table in the corner.  
3 months ago

X  "What the- how many beers have you had?" She eyed him suspiciously, brushing him off.  
He followed her, shifting slightly nervously. When was the last time he had been on a date? Was this even a date?  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  Dean grimaced. "I dunno... Five? Six? Somethin' like that."  
She looked him over, raising an eyebrow slightly. "You alright?"  
3 months ago

X  "That explains it. C'mon, Winchie, I'm takin' you home." She sighed deeply and tried to help him up.  
"Uhh- yeah, just slightly- uneasy." He blushed a little.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He made a face at her. "Winchie?"  
She smiled at him. "Relax, I don't bite. Even if you want me to." She teased slightly.  
3 months ago  
◥  
X  "Abbreviated for Winchester, smartass." She rolled her eyes.  
"Uhh- no thanks." He shifted nervously.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "I- I know that." He huffed.  
She blushed slightly and ran a hand through her hair.  
3 months ago

X  "Well, c'mon, we ain't got all the time in the world." She urged him.  
"So...uh...is this like a date?" He asked sheepishly.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He just crossed his arms. "Pfft, what've you got to do?"  
"Well... I mean, I guess so. If you want." She shrugged a bit.  
3 months ago

X  "Uhh- research all night? We got a case, remember?" She replied matter of factly.  
"Actually, this might seem a lil' bit too rushed but...I think I like you, Jessica..." He blushed.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He groaned. "You sound like Sam. Research, research, research... Can't we just smoke 'em and be done?"  
She blushed and looked away. "Well that's good... I like you too."  
3 months ago

X  "Nope, it's the family business, remember?" She growled at him.  
"Wait- w-what??" His eyes widened.  
3 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Yeah. I know." He sighed. "Let's just go then, Lyddie."  
She bit her lip and shrugged slightly. "Want me to say it again..?" She looked over at him with a small smirk.  
3 months ago

X  "Lyddie?? What the-" She blinked, confused.  
"N-no, thanks, once was enough. I got the idea." He shifted nervously.  
3 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He grinned mischievously at her. "You can call me Winchie, I can call you Lyddie."  
She looked away again, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry..."  
3 months ago

X  //Bad grammar again hnng/  
"Whatever, come on." She tugged at his sleeve impatiently.  
"Dont be sorry, its fine." He smiled at her calmly.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Good luck-  
He huffed and followed her.  
She nodded and smiled a bit, still not looking up.  
2 months ago

X  //So sorry man/  
He shyly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Man....Ive become rusty at this, sorry."  
She paid for his beers and walked back to the motel room.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Lol it's fine, my brother's spelling is god-awful, but somehow I can read it.  
Dean hugged her from behind. "Thanks."  
She blushed a bit, looking over at him. "It's fine, really."  
2 months ago

X  //Hhng its vexing/  
"For what, existing" She chuckled ironically.  
"If you say so...Dean says Im awkward around chicks." He looked down, brushing back his hair.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Pretty much, yeah." He smirked.  
She chuckled. "Guessing he's the womanizer one then?"  
2 months ago

X  "You are very welcome, jackass. You need someone to put things in order for both you and your knucklehead of a brother."  
"He thinks he is, in a dark corner of his mind..." He mused dramatically.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He pouted. "You have no confidence in me-"  
She laughed a bit. "You make it sound so evil."  
2 months ago

X  "None at all." She smirked and shrugged casually.  
"Sorry, sarcasm is the language I am most fluent in." He smiles, winking.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.  
She smirked. "I can tell."  
2 months ago

X  She shifted away and sat down on the bed, with the laptop on her lap. "Research comes first."  
He chuckled, his cheeks reddening. "Is that good or bad, I cant tell."  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffed and sat next to her. "What are we researching again?"  
She shrugged. "I would classify that as a good thing, considering the fact I'm the same way."  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "Torture, bloody, bloody torture. " She rubbed her hands together evilly, smirking.  
"My, my, arent we the perfect match." He smirked.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He sighed. "Why am I not surprised."  
She raised an eyebrow. "That a question or a statement?"  
2 months ago

X  "I was just now thinking of cuddling you in the meantime, but nah, changed my mind." She eyed him casually, shrugging.  
"I will have to go with statement, if you agree too, course." He smiled.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked at her sadly. "You're not gonna cuddle me..?"  
She smirked. "Oh, definitely-"  
2 months ago

X  "Ah fuck, whatever....fine, I will cuddle you." She grabbed a blanket and flung it over the both of them, tugging him close.  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He grinned and nuzzled her, hugging her happily.  
She blushed and smiled at him.  
2 months ago

X  //Okay so soz for the lateass reply but I wanted a response that actually make sense so here I am, finally on my good keyboard-  
"You act like nobody has ever cuddled you in your entire life." She rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair halfheartedly.  
"You know, I'd love to sit here and just talk to you all day, but I don't think that's socially acceptable." He chuckled. "We gotta order something."  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Omg- A good keyboard? It's a miracle.  
He smirked and looked at her. "Feels like it. It's been so very, very long..." He said dramatically.  
She sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, social standards mean so much to me. I couldn't possibly look strange to anyone." She smirked slightly.  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  //God blessed it-  
"Poor Deanie, he's all out of looove-" She said in a singsong voice, pretending to look upset.  
"Oh my God, someone who finally gets how so very important being normal in society is- such a gift. Because we are totally ordinary, right?" Sam played along, with a grin.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffed and poked her side. "Mean."  
"Yep. Just Joe and Jane Smith off Ordinary Street, that's us." She grinned back at him, trying not to laugh.  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "I'm speaking the truth, man. How come you're always known for makin' love, but without actual love involved?" She teased even more, with a smirk.  
"Actually, my name is Jack, I'm so offended from your immature assumption. Joe is such an unfathomable name-" He said dramatically.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  Dean frowned and buried his face in her shoulder, muttering. "Asshole."  
She busted out laughing. "Seriously?!"  
2 months ago

X  "You're just salty because it's true-" She shrugged and went back to tapping on her keyboard.  
"Oh yeah, I'm damn serious." He smiled smugly.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "Shut up." He huffed and didn't move.  
"So I can call you Jackie from now on?" She teased with a smirk. "Since you're so serious?"  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "It's truuuuee- poor Dean, all these years, all by himself-" She continued with a smug smile.  
"Honestly, I've been called worse. Better than Sammy the chubby six year old, anyways." He explained.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He sighed. "You don't have to fuckin' rub it in."  
She grinned. "Aww, but that's cute! And you were a chubby six year old?"  
2 months ago

X  "I...Dean, I was just joking...." She suddenly frowned and pulled back. "Fuck, me and my big mouth..."  
"Not really, I was really skinny, actually. Had a mind of my own." He shrugged.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "It doesn't matter." He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling silently.  
She nodded. "Ah, right, you were the rebel kid."  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "Uh, yeah, it does to me." She sighed, setting her laptop asked and crawling over to him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"  
"Pretty much. Dean was the obedient one. Ironical, don't you think?" He noted.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He shrugged half-heartedly. "It's fine."  
She chuckled. "Very."  
2 months ago


	2. Chapter 2

X  "C'mere. Please." She pleaded him, biting the edge of her lip.  
"And oh, my biggest rebellion, guess what it was? Going to school. Going to frigging school." He chuckled at himself.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked over at her poker-faced. "What?"  
She sighed. "Ah, the hunting life. What wonderful perks come with it-"  
2 months ago

X  "For fuck's sake, Dean, I didn't mean what I said. I never mean what I say...I just- I have no verbal filter, man, that'd my biggest flaw." She looked down, ashamed.  
"Indeed- like being able to fire a rifle at the age of six." He nodded.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He sighed and slid over next to her, pulling her into a hug. "It's fine. Really."  
"I didn't have parents at six, so..." She shrugged. "To each their own."  
2 months ago

X  "No, it's not. I'm sorry, man. I always mess up when I'm talking to you- and I swear, I don't do it on purpose but I just- fuck, this is difficult." She sighed and rubbed her face.  
"I'm....ah, the moment when I'm sorry seems too artificial..." He said uncomfortably.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked at her in concern. "Lyd, I understand. Really, I do."  
She chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I'm adopted. My parents adopted me two years later. It was great."  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  She rubbed her face. "Man...This is exactly why my mother left me...I just...can't...fucking...shut my mouth." Her voice quivered slightly.  
"I'm glad you found yourself a family...even though...yeah...but anyway, family is still family." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  His expression hardened. "Don't say that. You can't help how you are, and if she chose to leave because of that then she doesn't deserve you."  
She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. So, besides hunting and college, anything you like doing?"  
2 months ago

X  "Yeah...well...I'll just...I need to get my shit together...just...gonna go take a walk, uh...bye..." She stood up, looking away from him.  
"Umm-jogging-" He said modestly, a little bid embarrassed.  
2 months ago

X  //*bit  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He stood up too, frowning. "Hey, don't go."  
She nodded, impressed. "You hunt and jog? Nice."  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "You don't have to come. Just stay here, get some rest." She shrugged, pulling on her jacket.  
"And also read- Big unimpressive need, I know." He sighed.  
2 months ago

X  //*nerd  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He looked somewhat concerned. "You sure..?"  
She chuckled. "Aww, but I like reading." She mock gasped. "Don't tell me I'm a nerd too!"  
2 months ago

X  "Uhh-yep. I'll be fine, not like the big bad wold is gonna come and get my on my way out, Dean." She sighed deeply.  
"Oh you're so totally a nerd-" He teased.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffed and sat down again. "You'd be surprised how often that happens to me..." He muttered.  
She sighed and shook her head. "I knew the day would come... But so soon..?"  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "You'll be fine, a few minutes won't kill you." She muttered back curtly, walking out.   
"I had to, pardon." He announced dramatically.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He sighed and laid down, thinking.  
She smirked. "All is forgiven. I have accepted my true self."  
2 months ago

X  She came back a short while later, a little bit too silent.  
"Is this what coming outta the closet feels like?" He asked curiously.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  When he heard her walk in, he looked over at her with a small smile. "Hey."  
She chuckled. "Somehow I doubt it."  
2 months ago

X  "Uh...hi." She replied back nervously, pulling her jacket and shoes off and plopping down on the couch.  
"Wouldn't know. Dean is the gay one, honestly." He shrugged with a grin.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He frowned slightly. "You alright?"  
She giggled. "Doesn't he, y'know, have a girlfriend?"  
2 months ago

X  "I'm great...you?" She asked casually, laying back on the couch and crossing her arms over her chest.  
"He's just compensating. Here's a secret, he's still completely gay." He whispered to her.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  "I'm okay..." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure you're fine?"  
She nodded, poker-faced. "Was it the rainbow slinkies that tipped you off?"  
2 months ago

X  "Mhm, perfectly fine." She shrugged with a simple nod, pulling out a book she was reading and starting to flip through the pages.   
"They pretty much represent his sexuality, so-" He scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He walked over and sat on his heels in front of her. He pushed the book down into her lap with one hand, looking into her eyes, concerned. "Lyd, if something is wrong or you're upset, please tell me."  
"So definitely the rainbow slinkies then." She confirmed.  
2 months ago

X  "I'm a horrible liar, huh?" She gave a small little forced smile, avoiding his eyes. "I just...I wanna say I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for making it hard all the time...sorry for always saying the wrong things...blame it on the poor choice of words...or whatever...That's just how I am, man, sometimes I don't think too much before I speak..." She bit her lip.  
"Mhm- hey, Jess, ya wanna get outta this restaurant without ordering anything?" He wriggled his eyebrows mischievously.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He chuckled lightly. "I think you missed my point earlier, sweetheart. If that's how you are and you can't change it, I don't give a damn. That's just another bit that makes you, you." He stood up and kissed her gently. "I appreciate the apology, but I really don't need it."  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "You implying something, Winchester?"  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "I just- felt like it." She blushed a little, brushing back her loose hair. "And anyways...needed to get that off my chest...because damn it, Dean, even though I was teasing you about the dramatic lack of love in your life....I fucking love you, man..."  
"Uhh- n-no- I just- n-no-" He stuttered over an answer.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((I dunno why but the song More Than A Feeling by Boston just popped into my head and it totally fits this moment-  
He smirked at her. "Well I hope you don't expect me to be leaving you anytime soon, because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you after that-"  
She smirked. "You wanna go? Lead the way, tall guy."  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  //Aww, I highkey love that one tbh- I was thinking of- that song where like: 'I would walk a thousand miles just to end up at your door-' or whatever I don't even know- :')  
"How easy you can bribe a lil' Winch' with some loving." She shook her head, going back to her book.  
He stood up a little slowly and tried to sneak away cautiously.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Omg yasss- XD  
He snorted and kissed the top of her her head. "Whatever."  
She rolled her eyes and stood up, taking his hand and pulling him outside with a grin.  
2 months ago

X  "Come sit here." She shifted a little, sitting up and nodding at the spot beside her.   
"We did it, high five-" He chuckled, putting up his free hand. "No mad waiters on our trail, that's an achievement."  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He sat next to her. "What're you readin'?" He asked, putting an arm around her.  
She high-fived him with a laugh. "Success!"  
2 months ago  
◥  
X  "Just a lame book...you wouldn't know." She shrugged, turning it around to see the cover. "It's called Broken April. A friend gave it to me."  
"I honestly expected someone to go like: 'Hold up there mister, you need to pay for the seat you just warmed up for about half an hour and the air you breathed in here-', that's how bad the economy is nowadays." He explained, making a critical expression.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again.  
"Actually, they probably would've made us pay for something if we'd sat there long enough. It's kind of against the law, you pay a fine for it, and it has a name... Oh, right. Loitering." She teased.  
2 months ago

X  She didn't seem to notice, going back to her reading and crossing her legs.  
"'It's kind of against the law'. Honey, my entire existence is against the law. The good ol' days when I was a Stanford student are long gone, welcome to the outlaw club." He smiled cheekily.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
She grinned at him like a little kid. "Ooh- Ooh- Do I get one of those biker jackets with the cut off sleeves and the giant patch on the back that says 'outlaw club' with the skull and crossbones?"  
2 months ago

X  "Are you trying to interrupt me from my reading-" She looked up vaguely, casting a glance at him.  
He laughed, facepalming. "No, Jess- that's Dean-"  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He smirked. "Maybe~"  
She pouted at him. "Dammit- I was really excited for a minute there."  
2 months ago

X  "Won't work, Winchie- this book is very absorbing." She huffed dismissively, waving her hand in front of his face.   
"Hey, 'least you get the badass rebel boyfriend who's also tall as a lamppost-" He said encouragingly.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffed and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Boyfriend?"  
2 months ago

X  She turned and gave him a bewildered look, making a funny face.  
"Uh- I mean- if that's not what you want- uh-crap-" He blushed.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He pouted at her, pulling out the puppy eyes.  
She shrugged. "See, I would kiss you now, but unfortunately you're not just a badass rebel boyfriend, you're also tall as a lamppost." She teased.  
2 months ago

X  "Aww, that's too cute to resist." She whined, setting her book aside. "You happy now? "  
"Yeah but- that has a pretty good perk as well, see, I can do this." He grinned and picked her up.  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He thought for a second. "Hmm, I dunno..."  
"Oh god-" She squeaked and grinned.  
2 months ago

X  "You know what? Lay your head here. Please." She smiled sheepishly and patted her lap.   
He lifted her up. "Hope you ain't scared of heights-" He giggled and kissed her.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Omg- She literally is scared of heights-  
He shifted and laid down on his back with his head on her lap.  
She kissed him back with a smile.  
2 months ago

X  //aWw- they are the perfect couple- :')  
She smiled lovingly at him. "Glad you didn't find that request...weird...it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, ya know."  
He closed his eyes and pulled back slowly, setting her down. "Well that was- certainly something."  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  ((Lol when I came up with her I didn't even think of that-  
He chuckled and just looked up at her with a smile.  
She blushed slightly. "Yeah."  
2 months ago

X  She reached down and rubbed his cheek a little, then suddenly pinched his cheek forcefully. "And now you look like a fish-"  
"Uh- so- I'm like, your boyfriend now?" He shuffled awkwardly.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He yelped something about 'lied to me' and 'traitor' while swatting her hand away.  
"Sure." She blushed more and smiled.  
2 months ago

X  "But- now you're Dean Fishcester-" She laughed and pinched his cheek again, more lightly this time.  
"So- you wanna like, head back now?" He shrugged. "To the motel?"  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He huffed. "This is exactly why it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
She smirked. "Sounds like a plan."  
2 months ago

X  "Okay, okay, fishie- sorry, I had to. Won't do it again, you can relax." She started rubbing his cheek again.  
He nodded and pulled her against his side.  
2 months ago

Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He rolled his eyes and looked up at her with a smirk.  
She grinned and leaned her head on his arm slightly.  
2 months ago

X  "You cold, man- it feels kinda chilly here, honestly-" She shuddered.   
He smiled over at her, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Isn't this sweet- been a while."  
2 months ago  
◥  
Ğąþŕįëł the Festive Archangel  He sat up, shrugged off his flannel, draped it over her shoulders, and laid down again without a word.  
She looked up at him happily. "Same."


End file.
